defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Krugax Blightfury
Krugax was in life was a drunk and a brawler, who became a shaman. However in undeath he has become an able Orc Warrior. History Early Life Krugax was born on Draenor during the time of the Clans. Born into the Warsong Clan, Krugax trained as a warrior. The warrior life was something that Krugax took to well, being skilled with blades and hammers. When Krugax became of age the Orcish Clans were beginning to unite into the vast Horde to combat the Draenei. Krugax would fight at Shattrath City as well as a handful of other minor raids on hunting parties. However the war felt wrong somehow, but this idea was not acceptted by many of the Warsong and the Horde as a whole. Krugax would turn to alcohol to save himself from his nightmares, and along with this came a violent temper and bloodshed that would see Krugax outcast from the Warsong Clan. As the Dark Portal was opened and the first war broke out, Krugax escaped onto Azeroth and into the wilds. Lone Warrior Krugax lived a basic life in the wilds of Azeroth and would only fight when needed, he would however still drink until he would fall asleep in hope of drowning out the nightmares he had. As the Second War spread further north, Krugax would get caught up in the fighting and would serve as a grunt in one of the many masses of random warriors, but the slaughter of the Humans, Dwarves and Elves was little better than that of the Draenei and soon Krugax would abandon the Horde and return to the Wilds. However the Second War and closing of the Dark Portal would bring the rise of the internment camps. It wouldn't be long before Krugax would be captured and end up in one of the many camps. In these camps, Krugax would of happily died but fate wouldn't deal that hand yet. After Doomhammer and Thrall broke up the internment camp network, Krugax would taste freedom and the return of the way of the shaman. Krugax returned to the Warsong Clan and begin training as one of their shamans, taking the name Earthfury. Third War When Thrall ordered the Horde to cross the sea, the Clans began to gather, however a handful of Warsong warriors were captured along with Grom Hellscream. Among these was Krugax, but the imprisonment was short lived when Thrall and other warriors arrived and slaughtered their captors. As the Horde began to sail across the sea to the west, Krugax remained on the shore. He felt connected with the land too much to leave it and would make his stand against whatever the Horde fled. Krugax moved through the land as the plague spread through it and the undead that followed it. The mindless servants of the Lich King weren't a match for and Orc allied to the elements, but the land became more corrupted by the blight and so did the elements of the earth. Krugax tried to heal them, but he failed with everything he tried. In the end he took upon the fury of the blighted land and became Blightfury. Rise of the forsaken Krugax watched from the side lines as civil war between the Scourge and forsaken broke out and with the fall of Capital City to the rebel undead, Krugax knew it wouldn't be long till the hunt was upon him again. During an evening in Silverpine, Krugax was attacked by banshees of the forsaken and was possessed before going back to the Capital as a humble mindslave. Over the months that followed, Krugax served as a brutal warrior for these undead and was very effective with this task. However as time past ambassadors from Orgrimmar would arrive and a treaty between Orc and forsaken made. Part of the peace agreement was the release of Krugax and so, he was set free. Greywolf Legion Now free from his enslavement, Krugax joined the knewly reformed Greywolf Legion that had be rebuilt to help defend places such as Warsong Gulch. He would risk to the rank of Senior Sergeant, but the loses of the Legion were high and it would soon be reduced to only one quatre fighting strength. The remains of the Legion was sent to the Western Plaguelands in an attempt to secure Andorhal, but they were slaughtered. Krugax taking an arrow to the heart would die of his wounds at Undercity, but this wasn't the end for him. The forsaken raised him from the dead in secret and he was kept hidden within Undercity for years. As the Knights of the Ebon Blade broke free from the Lich King, Krugax would reappear with a false story about being among those knewly freed. He was given a job as a Quatremaster to the Hordes army in Northrend and seemed able to hand this duty and would be able to handle himself in combat as well. The Greywolf Legion would be called up again and Krugax assignned to them as their Quatremaster, but supplies and training were limited and soon only a handful of those that served in the Legion remained. Many left the army and returned to their homes. Krugax remained on, but was of less use to the Horde and was sent to Undercity following the failed coup against the Banshee Queen. The Greywolves Krugax's time in Undercity was short as he was recalled to Orgrimmar. The Warchief planned to use the former soldiers of the Greywolf Legion. They would make up a new elite special unit to strike the Alliance deep within their own lands. The Greywolves would be put under the command of Krugax and he would be given the task of selecting and equipping them. Category:Orcs Category:Males Category:Horde Characters Category:Death Knights